Free Republic Union
The Free Republic Union, commonly known as Free Republics, are a group of countries independant from the USA. These republics are under influence of the USA, and are allied with them, but do have the right to freely control themselves and are separate and immune from the rest of the main country and its laws, state or federal. To make sure the republics didn't exploit this privilege, their ambassadors signed the Treaty of Dorkugal, stating that the republics would cooperate, help out, and side with the USA. In turn, the USA would continue to protect and help the republics as well. Think of it as a partnership between countries. Background The first Free Republics started in late Colonial Antarctica, with Freezeland. Freezeland declared independence on December 21, 1997. The Colonial Monarchy agreed on one term: Freezeland be a dominion to the crown. The crown had no direct control, but had influence over the country. The Freezelandians didn't want this, but they took what they could get. When the New Freezelandian Republic published it's constitution, the monarchy denied the treaty. The Freezelandians revolted and got complete sovereignty. But, that's another article. After the War of 2002, the USA decided they needed more allies. The Treaty of Dorkugal was drafted, and the first Free Republics were Dorkugal, Freezeland, and MAI. Slowly, more and more nations joined. The Union of Free Republics is a trade and military union, and they offer protection and trade with each other. They often debate such subjects as "Should such and such a nation secede to the USA?", "How will we address the current economic crisis?", or "Should we unify currencies?". List of Free Republics *Freezeland *Dorkugal *MAI *Auzua Mostafique *Geek Empire *Flystarland *Clearwater Island *Warmslates *Exploration Island *The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland *Hailvale *Maps Island *United Penguin's Republic *East Pengolia *Southern Ocean City *Liguria *Magyaria *Farleya *Isle of Penguifornia *The Finipines *New Maverick If I forgot any, please list it! Possible Unification The Free Republics are currently debating, wheter or not they should Unify and make a new country of all the Free Republics, which would have around the same relative population and power as the USA. Most countries are against this. Government Each countries sends representatives based on their population to a sumitt in Frostborough, Freezeland. There, they discuss current issues. The head of state is the President of the FRU council, Joshua Corasso of East Pengolia. He has no actual powers over the Free Republics, but can veto bills, appoint ministers, etcetera. Currency In 2008, the members agreed that an official curency would be printed; the Freero. In 2010 New Years Day official usage will begin. Not all nations will adopt it as offical currency or even an de facto currency. A list of the nations that won't be using it: * Freezeland * The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland :*Frankterre :*Osterreach :*Holyswissia * The Finipines * Liguria * East Pengolia * MAI Trivia *Freezeland and East Pengolia are the only mainland Free Republics. *This serves as a double parody of both the European Union and the Irish Free State. Category:Countries Category:Groups